


Take Her Revenge On The Sun

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, No Relationship, Werewolf Biology, but thats not important right now, idk how to tag stuff, unless u ship Ylva/Gina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People see Ylva as a meek and quaint girl, and not without reason. But all the scientists in the world and all the theories ever devised could never explain the tempest that runs in her veins. And the one girl to see it in all its alarming glory is Gina O'Reilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Her Revenge On The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hai.  
> I wrote a thing  
> Enjoy :3  
> P.S I like your hair today. =P

"You told me you made a suppressant for it!" babbled Gina , worry shaking her voice.

Ylva was rooting through all of her stuff , looking for the one thing that'd save the evening.

A syringe of anti-werewolf chemical solution.

Ylva didn't normally have company, given her affliction. So when Gina arrived with a box of food and a memory stick with tons of downloaded movies , Ylva was overjoyed (though she hated Gina's downloading habit). Since Enfys had gone, Ylva had no one to talk to about science and other things. She knew she was annoyingly into her research , too much for any of her friends, but Gina was a robot.It seemed like common sense to program her to know this stuff. So Ylva was a little bummed when Gina had no idea what she was on about , and didn't seem to take much interest. But still, it was company, and she wasn't about to throw her out.

But now, that was the only sensible option, given Gina had no prior knowledge about the cycles of the moon either.

"If you only tidied up, just a little, and you might be able to find it." whined Gina, throwing couch cushions across the room and looking behind the couch as if it was behind there.

"No offense, but you aren't particularly fastidious about your own belongings."  called Ylva from the kitchen.

"Ooh, big words, fancy but right now what we don't need is a goddamn spelling bee, Ylva!"

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH SPELLING?" shouted Ylva, rummaging through her boxes of scientific equipment. She halted what she was doing , just for a second to pick up the wall clock and hurl it out the window. It's ticking was all too ominous, and it only reminded her of how little time she had to find the syringe. But the clock wasn't wrong, as the full moon was closing in.

* * *

 

Gina had only wanted to have fun, watch some movies, eat an irresponsible amount of food. Like she did every evening. And Ylva had been missing these joys of life for far too long and Gina was determined to change that. The movies she chose were great , she was sure Ylva would love them, but the schedule had to change , because Gina was, as Nora would put it, _a right wally._

 The scientist had locked herself in the 'panic room', and though Gina was locked out, she could hear the terrified sobbing and sniffling. She just knew that she was curled up in the corner of the room , and she was desperate to go in there, to console her, but she also knew that if she picked the several locks , Ylva would unleash the rage that had been suppressed for so long. 

"Gina?" whimpered her frightened voice, like a child all alone. Gina pressed an ear against the wall , as if that'd numb her pain.

"Do you want me to find the syringe ? There's still time, you haven't turned yet." fretted Gina, anxiety and fear washing over her.

"There's no point now, it needed to be injected an hour ago-" her speech was cut short by an agonized wail. More shaky cries sounded through the wall.

"Ylva, talk to me!" yelled Gina, hitting the wall with a fist. The only reply were yelps of suffering, and claws raking the walls. She knew by now she was beyond saving and beyond speech. The ginger ran to the nearest window and saw clouds passing through the pitch black night. The clouds floated by and revealed a full moon, and as its light fell upon an unchanged world, a deathly howl of anguish echoed around the darkened apartment, accompanied by the sound of claws scoring deep marks in the wall.  Gina crouched down , as if the creature locked within the confines of that room could harm her. She walked back towards it, terror threatening to take over all her instincts. She could feel the floor quaking slightly beneath her, and Gina could only imagine what Ylva could be doing. All she wanted to do was was go in and turn her back into her normal self , the cute harmless and somewhat cheeky nerd that she knew and loved. But she was no longer that, she was some creature that no man could ever face without ending their own lives.

But she was no man.

Gina remembered the lore that she had heard about the legendary Vosvik family. That the famous Anastus Vosvik was the strongest creature to have ever lived, capable of killing giants. And shy little Ylva was his daughter? It seemed insane. But now it seemed terrifying to the core.

_Clank._

The locks had been picked. Gina walked into the den of the beast.

* * *

The light of the moon was streaming in through the smashed window and Gina had never been more scared in her life.  The pure light partially revealed the face of something so impure, almost hellish. Ylva's features had disappeared under jaws and teeth and monstrous eyes.  Savage claws has ripped apart everything in the room, and looked as if they were ready to tear Gina into scraps. Jet black fur clung to her bony body, and tail lashing from side to side.A growl was rising in Ylva's throat , teeth bared, hackles raised.  

_Lore._

_Legend._

_Myths._

Gina's mind raced to find something to say, bu she was frozen in place, staring into the eyes of the great black beast.

_No._   thought Gina.  _This is my friend._

"Ylva, you aren't a monster." reassured Gina, swallowing down her fear, convincing herself that somewhere among the fangs and fur and howls, there was a truly decent girl. A girl who could never in a million years hurt anyone.

The werewolf rose to her hind legs and let out a spine-chilling roar, and pounced towards the ginger.

Everything went black.

* * *

 

Gina woke up back at home, with Petra pressing a wet rag to her forehead.

"You do know, I'm a robot right? that won't do anything." she muttered, coughing feebly.

"I'm just practicing my bedside manner, so leave me to it, asshole." snapped Petra, though cheekiness sounded in her voice.

Gina painfully craned her neck to see Ylva sitting in the corner . She was looking very shaken, hair in a scruffy ponytail rather than the usual neat-ish bun. She turned and gave an unsure smile. Gina waved as enthusiastically as she could muster. Petra must have been using her mind tricks, because she left without saying a word, leaving Ylva and Gina to speak to each other.

"Thank you." squeaked Ylva, almost inaudible. Gina flicked her hand, as if brushing it off as nothing, before coming to her senses and realising that it must've been a lot.

"You're welcome." smiled the ginger. A silence fell between them, but not one of awkwardness, rather one of gratitude. "So, what is that science you do?"

Ylva instantly perked up , sitting up and grinning.

"Well it's Transmutational Biology, like the science of how humans turn into zombies and werewolves,"-briefly gestured to herself-"I'm doing work on whether dormant vampire genes and active lycanthrope genes can be present in one living organism."

"Sounds very snazzy."

Ylva giggled softly and continued to explain all of her theories, on how voodoo magic could have an effect on deceased matter, and how it sucks to be studying zombies because they always smell really bad. They spent lord knows how long talking about it, and the time flew by.

"Well, I've got to go, instant noodles won't eat themselves." joked Ylva. "It's been great."

"Hey Ylva?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you reckon we can all come round and redecorate the panic room sometime?" asked Gina. Ylva grinned. 

"Be there on Monday, bring the paints, the brushes and the movies." And with that she walked out.

  _  
_


End file.
